One More Night
by Omnitrix1
Summary: Just got bored in class, and started writing down a scenario for an image I had in my head.  The image: a man, standing in his room, the Mask in his hands, and debating weather he should put it on.


One More Night

by Omnitrix1

Disclaimer: I do not any legal rights to "The Mask," neither the film nor the comics. I just made this story (if you can call it that) for two reasons. One, I'm currently back in my phase of obsession with the Mask, and two, I was bored in class, so I just wrote stuff down.

Enjoy

* * *

><p><p>

He stood there, in his room, holding the artifact in his hands. He looked at it, and in turn, it looked at him, almost as if it were alive! He looked it over, almost as if debating with himself weather he should use it again. After all, what harm would come from just trying it on one more time? After all, he hadn't really caused that much trouble when he wore it, right? He just got the whole police force in the biggest pile up the city has ever seen, got his childhood bully fired from his job, and gave the mayor an atomic wedgie on a live television broadcast.

He let out a sigh remembering all those events, and dreading every single one. Whenever he put it on... Whenever he wore it... He wasn't himself. Whenever he put it on, he was never himself. But, at the same time, he never felt more free. He didn't know how to describe it. It just felt... Strange. He looked from the artifact to his window. He looked upon the outside world, and watched the sun set. He let another sigh, for he knew now that it would work. He then turned his gaze from the window, back to the mask in his hands.

The mask itself didn't look like anything special (though looks could be deceiving). In fact, it looked like just some old, wooden mask. It had faint traces of green paint on it, supposedly chipped away with age. On its face were three holes, two for where the eyes should be, and one for where the mouth should be. Though, for some reason, the mouth hole was upturned in a slight grin, almost as if the mask was laughing at something. Finally, the last thing to be noted about the mask's appearance was that running down the middle of the mask's face was a metal bar that ended just where its nose would be, and on top of the metal bar was the letter "L."

He continued to study the Mask, knowing full well what it could do, knowing full well what it would do to him if he put it on, and knowing full well what he would do if he wore it. He turned it around, so that he was looking at the inside of the Mask. His face grew a look of worry as in his mind, he continued to debate on this mask in his hands. He could easily wear it, put it on and give in, but he knew the risk. He knew what the Mask would do, and continue to do if he put it on again. He knew...

A green glow spread across the inside of the Mask. It was faint, and went as quickly as it appeared, but it was enough to get his attention. Then, just like that, all thoughts of doubt, all thoughts of debate, and even his worried expression, just vanished, and all he wanted to do was put on the Mask.

"Well," he said to himself, "All right. Just one more night. Then that's it."

Then with that, he started to raise the Mask to his face. Closer... and closer... 'till it was mere inches from his face. Then, before he could react, the Mask leaped from his hands right on to his face.

The Mask then started to... wrap around his head. The edges started to expand and crawl around his head, encasing it. And as it continued wrapping around his head, he felt as if there were thousands of pins and needles being injected into his face, and with this feeling, all thoughts of doubt, debate, and most importantly, worry, came back, and he started clawing at the Mask. His hands then darted to the back of his head to try and intercept the edges of the Mask before it could engulf his head, but he was too late. The Mask had already reached its tendrils around his head, completely engulfing his face.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" he yelled out as lightning cracked in his room, and he could feel the texture of the artifact around his head changing. And in his head, he could feel doors that were never meant to be opened start to open. Then as each was getting unlocked, he could feel something burst through, 'till finally he got sent into a twister. He kept spinning faster and faster around his room, and the wind he was gathering started kicking up papers and magazines around the room. He span all over the room, showing no signs of stopping, 'till finally, with a screeching halt, he stopped spinning.

He had now changed into something else. He was now wearing a deep green zoot suit, with matching deep green pants, a multicolored tie, a white shirt underneath, and men's high tops. But what could really get anybodies attention, was his head. The Mask had now transformed from a small wooden mask, to a big green rubber mask that completely covered his head. His ears had been replaced with two lumps that showed where his ears were underneath the Mask, his eyes were now the size of baseballs, with his irises being blood red, his nose was now the size of a small hook, and his mouth – oh lord, his mouth – his mouth was twisted into a large grin that showed off all his large, pearly white, baseball card sized teeth.

"SSSSSssssmokin," the Mask said throwing his arms out. 'Cause tonight, the Mask was going to have fun – just like every night.

* * *

><p><p>

And there you have it. The end result of when you're sitting around, waiting for class to start, next to a kid reading Harry Potter, with your Spanish notebook in one hand, and a pen in the other.

This... Story, I guess, is based on an image that was just floating around in my head. An image of a random guy (just any random guy, he could be Bugs Bunny for all I know) standing in his room with the Mask in his hands, debating with himself over weather or not he should put it on. That's kinda why I just called the main character "He" throughout this whole story, and didn't describe him 'till he slapped the Mask on his mug.

So whatever the guy looks like, I don't care. His past, don't know. And finally, what he does when he's wearing the Mask, beats me. Again I say it, I WAS BORED! Oh well, at least it's done.

Please tell me what you think. If you like it, then please tell me. If you don't like it, then still tell me, just don't be a complete douche about it.

So in other words, please read and review.


End file.
